Star Wars : G-Wing
by Shinigami1951
Summary: This is a gw/yaoi version of star wars. Please read it and review
1. notes

Notes  
  
Right I am about to start on a very long journey to the far reaches of space.  
  
Star Wars: Gundam Wing Style  
  
Okay so it's not great but no fic ever is.   
It is going to be set on yaoi and yuri like my normal stories. This is going   
to be a fic based round Quatre!!!! You see I'm finally doing one for him.  
  
Star Wars: A new hope  
  
You all know the plot and everything only this time it's just a bit fucked up   
and just a bit yaoi/yuri. In this we have hints of 2+4 1+2  
  
Main Characters:  
Quatre Raberba Winner plays Luke Skywalker  
Duo Maxwell plays Princess Leia  
Heero Yuy plays Han Solo  
Relena Peacecraft plays C3-PO  
R2-D2 plays himself  
Chang Wufei plays Chewie  
Millardo Peacecraft plays Darth Vador  
The Commander of the Death Star is called Tubarox (Not sure how it is spelt)  
  
Okay so that is it for A New Hope. Trowa will be playing Lando so he'll come   
into it in Emperor Strikes Back.  
I'm gonna start this as soon as I can but I have about ten fics which all   
need to be finished and I'm going by how many reviews I get. The fic with the   
most reviews is the one I update first but I'll do the first part so you can   
decide wither you like it or not.   
Sorry this isn't really about the fic but tell me what you think and give me   
your ideas cause I will read and might include (If I do I'll tell you who I  
borrowed the ideas from ^_^) some.  
Thanks for reading!   
Shinigami195   
  
  



	2. Part One

Star Wars: A New Hope  
  
Part One  
  
In the far reaches of space above a red planet a small space ship was in the   
middle of a battle and was losing. It was fighting against a large oz star   
destroyer. It was now running away but with only half engines left it wasn't   
getting very away and with every second the destroyer was getting closer and   
closer.  
The smaller craft was showered with a rain of billets and it tipped to the   
side as the engine died completely.  
The destroyer placed its tractor beam on full power and took hold of the   
rebellious ship before dragging it in.   
As the destroyer took the smaller ship in to its hanger inside the small ship   
guards were lining up along the main corridor ready to attack any one who   
entered the ship.  
The hatch blew open killing anyone within a few meters of the exploring door.  
Bullets at once stared to rain down on the waiting crewmembers and many   
didn't even get a chance to shot back.  
Oz took over the ship without any problems and soon began to search the ship   
for the missing plans.  
  
Down a lone corridor a young longhaired boy stood next to a R2 unit. He   
slipped something into it before placing his lips gently on the cold hard   
metal and whispered something gently to it.  
A soft beep replied and the heart shaped face broke it to a smile.  
Further down the same corridor a young girl, R2 D2 companion was walking   
slowly looking for her missing friend.  
The boy slipped out of sight a gun clutched to his chest as Relena appeared.   
R2 beeped at him before turning to face Relena and beeped at her.  
"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for ages. The ship has been   
taken and is now being taken apart. The Prince has better be safe. There's no   
escape for him this time." She sighed and looked around. "Well come on." And   
she began to walk off and R2 followed.  
The young youth let out a sigh and spun round and came face to face with ten   
oz soldiers. He did the first thing that came into his head, fire and run.  
"Quick stun him."  
And the youth fell to the floor.  
  
Treize Kushrenada smirked at the young prince in his soldier's arms. The   
longhaired boy stirred and violet eyes opened slowly and blinked round the   
room.  
"Oh My Prince. So glad you could join us!"  
"Kushrenada." The boy spat as he struggled to free himself from the iron grip   
the oz soldier had on him.  
"Prince Duo it's a pleasant surprise."  
Duo (I got bored of not calling him by his name ^_^ ) stopped struggling and   
looked Treize in the eyes.  
"I'm sure it is. You wouldn't mind telling me why you have attacked a peaceful  
ship would you?"  
"Not at all my Prince... that is once you have answered a few of my   
questions." Treize reached out and placed his long slim fingers round Duo's   
throat.  
Gasps sounded through the room as the prince began to struggle for air.  
"Where are the plans?"  
"What... plans?" Duo managed to get out.  
"The plans for the Lona (Is that how you spell it? I'm not sure.) Base. Where   
are they?"  
Treize relaxed his grip round Duo's neck.  
"We were on a peaceful mission and I don't have a clue what you are talking   
about." Duo snapped once he had regained his breath.  
"Don't play daft with me. Where are the plans?"  
"I Don't Know!"  
Treize turned away and hissed at the nearest guards.  
"Tear this ship apart until you have them plans. Leave no stones untouched.   
Now!" He turned back to Duo. "Don't worry my Prince, I'm sure we can jog your   
memory."  
  
  
  
  
There you have it Part One of Star Wars. Tell me what you think   
PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! I know it was short but the other parts will hopefully be   
longer. ^_^.  
Thanxs for reading.  
  



End file.
